Omega
by Ahrimal
Summary: Gundam SeedRockman X Yzak is left reeling from the revelation of Dearka's defection after the Mendel mission. To get his mind off the matter, he goes on a mission to investigate an anomaly. He does not realize how much his life will change.
1. Chapter 1

Yzak had just returned to the Vesalius, having carried Commander Kleuze's damaged MS back with him. They had finished their mission in the ruins of the Mendel colony, with less than admirable results, not the least of which was his confrontation with Dearka.

He reflected on the situation, how Dearka was fighting alongside the Naturals, with the Archangel enemies now. He was left reeling when Dearka had told him that Athrun was with the Archangel as well, and how the pilot of Freedom, the former pilot of Strike, was a Coordinator and childhood friend of Athrun.

Yzak was desperately trying to sort through the chaotic mess of his emotions. He felt angry, shocked, betrayed, helpless, and afraid all at once. He was the only one left. The others were all dead or had defected. They were his enemies now. The deaths of Nicol and Rusty had affected him greatly, forcing him to realize that he was not invincible, that there was a very great possibility he could die, same as his fallen comrades. He might not have treated them well, but he did value their companionship, even if he did not show it in the best light. He felt so helpless without them. He didn't know what to do alone. He would never have showed such insecurity openly, which is why he had always erected a wall of hostility before, a wall that was now painfully crumbling. He also felt furious at Dearka and Athrun for turning against everything they believed in, fighting as soldiers of Zaft on behalf of Plant, for the sake of the Coordinators' future and survival. They had betrayed his trust! How dare they! After everything they had been through together, now they were throwing it all away. Dearka, especially. All for what? The sake of some insignificant Natural girl? He was afraid of facing Dearka and Athrun on the battlefield as well. They were his comrades. Could he fight them now?

In the midst of all this, his thoughts were interrupted when Commander Kleuze summoned him to the bridge.

Sighing, Yzak hurried there and saw the commander waiting.

"Hai, Commander Kleuze. You wished to see me?"

"Yzak, we have deteced an anomaly not far from here. It is emitting a massive amount of energy. It could be potentially dangerous or beneficial, whatever it is. I want you to investigate and report your findings."

"Hai, Commander Kleuze."

"Report to the docking bay and prepare to launch Duel, then. Good luck."

Yzak suited up and launched in Duel. He was following the coordinates to the supposed anomaly. He was glad for it, actually. It gave him something to do and take his mind off the more unpleasant matter of his former comrades' betrayal. He had yet to realize how much the anomaly would change his future.

A half-hour later, he was staring in awe at the anomaly.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen. I think I should send some visual feedback back to Vesalius. I'll make a recording. This anomaly appears to be a vortex of some sort. It's massive, with a diameter that is hundreds of meters in length. It's swirling with colors of purple, white, and sapphire blue. The energy readings were fairly stable, but now they seem to be rising. They could reach a spike."

As he finished sending the recording, he noticed that his radar was reacting. A MS was quickly approaching, Buster. His pupils dilated as his anxiety rose.

"Commander Kleuze, Buster is approaching. What should I do?"

"Prevent it from gaining control of the vortex, Yzak. Do so at all costs."

"Hai, Commander."

Swallowing hard, Yzak tried to calm the churning in his stomach as he steeled himself for the possible confrontation.

Dearka attempted to make contact with him.

"Yzak, what are you doing here!"

"What does it look like? I'm investigating this vortex. No doubt you've been sent here to do the same. Next, you'll probably be securing it on behalf of the Archangel, won't you?"

"Yzak-"

"Were those your orders? Yes or no?"

"Well, yes, but this doesn't have to end badly!"

"You should have thought about that before you defected, Dearka. There is no other way to resolve this conflict. I have my orders. I cannot allow you to take control of this vortex. Draw your weapon."

With that, Duel drew its beam saber and settled into an attacking stance.

"Yzak!"

"Do not speak another word. It is too late for words. Let us begin."

With that, Duel closed in, bringing its saber down in a diagonal slash. Buster evaded and attempted to fire a shot, which Duel barely dodged. It went on like that for several minutes until Buster combined its guns, attempting to fire a glancing shot, just enough that Duel would be forced to put some distance between them. However, the beam fired directly into the vortex. That caused the vortex to churn even more violently than before. Duel was closer and was quickly being sucked in. Buster tried to reach it, offering its hand.

Yzak was oddly calm about his imminent demise. It didn't seem to be a particularly bad way to die. He was going to be dead in a matter of minutes, most likely. Dearka had once been his friend. In this moment, he let his sentimentality surface this once. He had nothing to lose this time.

Duel pushed Buster back, far enough that it would not be caught in the vortex's pull.

"Yzak!"

"It is a good day to die. You were a worthy opponent. You were also once my comrade. I have not forgotten that. You saved my life once, and I repay that debt to you now, though you are an enemy."

"YZAK!"

With that, Duel was sucked into the storm of energy, and the vortex closed behind it.

When Yzak next awoke, he was experiencing the agony of burning alive. Duel had been badly damaged when it was sucked through the vortex. As of now, he was plummeting through the atmosphere of a world that looked very much like Earth. Even as he did so, the interior of the cockpit was burning. The cockpit had actually collapsed somewhat and some sharp debris had pierced his suit, right through his chest and dangerously close to his heart. As a matter of fact, his own suit was now bursting with flames.

Yzak did not know how long the pain lasted, as he struggled and twisted, screaming and howling at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to stop the flames. To no avail, the fires ate hungrily away at his suit, melting his flesh and charring his hair even as he plummeted to the land.

Perhaps hours later, Yzak was slowly crawling away from the burning remnants of the Duel. He was a mess of charred flesh and bones, his silver hair now reduced to a few blackened strands, his once-handsome face terribly scarred and disfigured with burns to the point of being unrecognizable, just like the rest of his body. His pilot suit had melted and actually leaked into his flesh. Added to the wound near his heart, it was a miracle he was not dead yet. He was surviving purely on will power at this point. He thought he saw some air vehicles traveling in his direction. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

Yzak awoke again to find himself in a capsule of some sort. He had a respiratory device hooked to his mouth, as well as countless other equipment that were probably supporting his shattered wreck of a body.

He strained his eyes to look beyond. He thought he saw many medical personal supervising. The ones closest to him seemed to be monitoring his conditions. As he looked closer, he noticed that they didn't exactly look human. Humanoid yes, but they had other features that made them seem more like robots. One in particular, the one with the long golden pony tail, caught his attention. He had a helmet with a blue crystal in it, the letter Z emblazoned on one of his shoulder guards, along with what seemed to be a saber mounted in his shoulder. His suit was red, with white and black parts as well.

"How is this human boy's condition, Douglas?"

"It's no good, Commander Zero. His body is deteriorating quickly. It has suffered too much damage. The medical capsule is slowing his death, but it won't stop it."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"There might be one thing. It's risky and only an experimental procedure, but I can't see any other way. I told you before. I scanned his DNA, and it is remarkable. If he were to become a Maverick Hunter, I believe he would quickly progress to the Special-A class."

"Very well. However, I will not allow this operation to be done with the boy's consent. I will try to speak to him now."

With that, the one called Zero turned to him, speaking to him through the glass of the capsule.

"Child, can you understand me?"

Yzak nodded faintly.

"That is good. We do not have much time before your body expires, so I'll try to be brief. We found you not far from our headquarters. You crashed through the atmosphere, along with some giant machine. It seems you might have crashed through an anomaly we were monitoring. Your body has been too badly injured. The only way to save you is to transfer you to a Reploid body. We'll copy your brainwaves and give it a DNA chip with your DNA signature. We have one we've been waiting to use in fact. It could become one of our most powerful. I think you have great potential. Would you be willing to undergo the operation and join the Maverick Hunters? It is our duty to maintain the order and ensure that renegade Reploids, Mavericks, do not harm our brethren."

Yzak was barely able to manage a hoarse, gasping reply, "I beg you, save me. I will help you in any way I can. Please, I don't want to die."

"Very well, then."

Zero turned to Douglas and told him to commence the procedure. Yzak was given some sort of anesthetic and fell asleep quickly.

It had been a very delicate process, as the Reploid operators and technicians scanned the human boy's brain waves and then proceeded to transfer them into the new Reploid body. Others were busy copying the boy's genetic information onto the DNA chip. The Reploid body in question was in another stasis tube receiving all the data. Both the boy's body and the one soon to become his had to be carefully synchronized if the procedure was to be successful. For the young one's sake, Zero hoped so. If so, afterwards, he would give the boy a trial period, to see how he coped as a Maverick Hunter, if he really wanted to make that decision. The boy probably came from another dimension. He might want to go back. If so, they would do their best to help this one go home. However, a part of him also wanted the boy to stay on as a Maverick Hunter. Something told him that the boy would become as good as he was, someday.

The final packets had finished transferring, the operators informed him. Now, hopefully, the boy had survived the process.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxg-00w0x105trigger: This storyline will follow the events from Rockman X all the way through Rockman X8.

Note: Yzak is my favorite character, and I regret having caused him to undergo such trauma last chapter. However, it was the only viable way I could see him willingly becoming a Reploid. Unfortunately, his pain is not over. Yzak will experience the same burden and anguish as Zero and X will in the upcoming Maverick wars. At least X and Zero will be there to support him, so it is not as bad as it could be. Aside from the fact that Yzak has become Maverick Hunter Omega and will fight alongside X and Zero through all the Maverick wars, the events of the Rockman X series will remain the same, at least until X8. I'll combine the X8 storyline and events with the Gundam Seed dimension. Yzak, or rather Omega, became a Maverick Hunter shortly after Sigma first went Maverick and took most of the Hunters with him. This starts from Rockman X1. The way to Yzak's original dimension will not open again until the time of Rockman X8, when Sigma shall develop his own plans for the Gundam Seed dimension. Be prepared, because it is going to be many years before Omega meets Dearka again, even though the differences in time flow will make it seem only a few months to Dearka, after the end of the first war between ZAFT and EA. Also, let's just say Omega will be deeply affected by his experiences of fighting against the Mavericks so many times and for so long. He will grow very close to Zero, his sensei, along with X, his comrade and the one he will come to see as his brother. By the time Omega meets Dearka again, his memories as Yzak will seem as those of another life time, and Omega will have no desire to linger in his original dimension any longer than is necessary to stop Sigma. I might consider letting Omega warm up to Dearka before he returns with X and Zero to the Reploid dimension. It depends how the story goes. Also, yes, I know the D-Glaive is one of Zero's weapons, but I wanted Omega to have his own unique style, and I thought it would be interesting to see him fighting with a naginata-like weapon.

The operators were waiting anxiously. The operation was finished as the capsule's door lifted open with a hiss. Emerging from it was a Reploid with gray armor, along with some white interspersed in the curved helmet and feet. He had a pale face, silver hair in a pony tail that ended halfway to the waist, and bright sapphire-blue eyes. His helmet crystal was tetrahedral and green. The medical personnel helped steady him as he stumbled slightly, attempting to orient himself.

"I...am I alive?"

Zero responded, "Very much so. I am glad to see that the operation was successful. You are a Reploid now, young one."

Yzak examined himself. His body was mostly metal of some sort, along with some rubber here and there. His hands were gloved like Zero's. It did feel somewhat different. Yzak could feel the energy coursing through his electronic systems, supplying his body with strength. He couldn't feel a heartbeat, or any blood coursing through him. Other than that, he still had his senses, sight, hearing, smell, touch, and so on.

"How do you feel?"

"It's strange. I know the differences, but in many ways it doesn't feel different from being a human."

"You'll get used to it. Apart from differences in physiology and power source, we have the five senses, just like humans. We are as capable of intelligent thought and emotions as humans are. We can also process data faster than humans. We are able to survive in situations they cannot, gifted with greater strength and endurance as we are."

These words seemed eerily familiar to Yzak, as he recalled the differences between Coordinators and Naturals. He was still disoriented, not quite sure how to react to what he had become.

"This is so confusing. May I have some time to think?"

"Of course. Take the time you need. What is your name?"

"It was Yzak Joule, but I don't think that will do anymore. Did this body have a designation?"

"We called it Omega."

"Then that is my name. From now on, I am Maverick Hunter Omega."

Zero was startled, "You have decided already? You will join the Maverick Hunters?"

"I said I would help you in any way I could, did I not? A man is bound by his word. Furthermore, you saved my life. I owe you a debt of honor. I'm not sure about returning to my own dimension, but that will have to wait until I help you resolve whatever conflict is troubling the Maverick Hunters."

Zero was impressed by the young one's resolve and sincere honor. Clearly, he must have been in a prior conflict.

"Very good, Omega. Take some time off today. Tomorrow, I will begin training you. Then we can discuss the Maverick problem right now, and their leader, Sigma."

"May I ask your name?"

"I am Zero, current commander of the Maverick Hunters. I've had to take over since Sigma went Maverick not too long ago."

"Can you tell me more about this Sigma?"

"Tomorrow. I'll also introduce you to X, the latest to join us. He will be training alongside you. I hope you two will be able to get along well. Let me show you to your room."

With that, Zero led Omega down the multitude of hallways until they reached one chamber in particular. It was rather sparse and utilitarian. There was a sleeping capsule where the Reploid could recharge.

"Don't hesitate to ask for anything, all right?"

"I understand. Arigato, Zero-sensei."

For some reason, Zero couldn't help but be amused that Omega was already calling him teacher. With that thought in mind, he took his leave.

Unsure of what to do, Omega proceeded to make himself comfortable in the sleeping capsule. There he lay, attempting once again to sort out his thoughts. The memories were still fresh, especially that of being burned alive. Omega could not help but shudder at that thought. No doubt he would be having nightmares about his fatal brush with death for some time yet.

'It doesn't feel that bad, really, being a Reploid. We are just as capable of emotions. We are just as real as humans. Besides, it was the only way I could live. I have to adjust, but I don't mind, not really. I think I might even grow to like being a Reploid. I wonder how everything is going back in my original dimension. Will ZAFT able to hold its own? I hope so, for the sake of the Coordinators' survival. I hope mother is doing well. She's probably worried sick and thinks I'm dead. Dearest mother, how I long to wipe away her sadness. I wish I could go back and assure her that I am safe. And there is Dearka...'

At this point Omega's thoughts took another turn.

'What does it matter? I've fulfilled my debt. I have no further obligation to him. Why was I so quick to take another name? That was a bit impulsive of me. Perhaps I desire another life, free of the problems my old one had. Apparently, I'll be facing my share of problems in my new life as well. Still, it can hardly be worse than my old one. I did promise to help the Maverick Hunters, after all. I'm one of them now. Dare I hope to find a new comrade I can grow close to? Dare I risk leaving myself vulnerable to being hurt again, should I suffer another betrayal? I don't know. I just hope to get started on field work soon. Throwing myself into my work always helps. I don't know if I want to return to my old life. It may not even be possible. A part of me does not wish to go back, and yet do I not have a responsibility to mother and Coordinators? I am not the only one, though. I did every thing I could. I nearly died in the process. I would have, if not for providence...'

Here, Omega's thoughts turned again.

'Perhaps my responsibility is fulfilled, then. Perhaps Yzak Joule truly died with that burnt body, giving himself in the line of duty. I'll just have to trust in fate and pray that the Coordinators survive and flourish. If possible, perhaps someday I can make a small visit and assure Yzak's mother that I, his successor of sorts, am well. For now, though, I must concentrate on helping Zero-sensei and my new comrades stop the Mavericks. As of now, Yzak Joule is dead. The Reploid and Maverick Hunter, Omega, is born in his place. I have new purpose. I will not fail in my responsibility to my new comrades and Zero-sensei.'

With that decided, Omega lapsed into much needed slumber.

Next morning, Zero came and guided Omega to the training room. First, Zero introduced Omega to X, his fellow trainee. Omega studied his comrade carefully, noting the red crystal in his helmet, along with the blue armor's fairly simplistic design, and the green eyes.

Omega had spent the morning downloading data from the information terminals into his memory system. Thus he knew of X's origins as the first Reploid, the last creation of Dr. Light. X was accidentally discovered many years later by Dr. Cain, who used his structure as the design for building all future Reploids. Omega could sense X's potential, though it did not seem readily apparent just from a cursory glance.

Omega gave a bow from the waist.

"I greet you, the first of all Reploids. I sense you have limitless potential. I hope that we can become good partners."

"There's no need to be so formal, Omega. I'm just Rockman X. I hope to become good partners with you, too."

With the introductions out of the way, Zero proceeded to familiarize Omega and X with their weapon systems. X was to master what would become his trademark X-Buster, while Omega was to train with his lethal D-Glaive. Though Zero did not mention it at the time, X and Omega would be able to upgrade their body parts as they went along fighting the Robot Masters, the eight lieutenants under Sigma, all of them former Hunters.

As their training progressed, Omega and X were becoming more and more adept and versatile in the uses of the D-Glaive and X-Buster, respectively. Omega was becoming increasingly accustomed to the higher endurance and capabilities of his Reploid body. X and Omega were working very well in tandem by this point. They complemented one another finely. X saw to it the long-range enemy fire did not hinder Omega, just as Omega ensured that enemies that closely approached them did not harm X. Each did his best to protect the other, synchronized so thoroughly they could read the other's intentions before they were executed.

Zero observed their improvement with quiet pleasure. Soon they would be ready to enter the true battlefield and begin battling the Mavericks. As if to confirm this assessment, the timing was such that Zero noted the latest simulation. X was falling off a shattered bridge when Omega caught his hand. Zero could seeX looking at Omega with a warm smile, while Omega nodded reassuringly as he pulled X up. Just then, a drone emerged behind Omega, which X quickly dispatched with one shot. Indeed, the two would be ready very soon.


End file.
